


the Sheen Disguise

by Thedoctorsblogger



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, M/M, crowley has a beard kink, homeless worldcup 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedoctorsblogger/pseuds/Thedoctorsblogger
Summary: Aziraphale has a surprise for Crowley when they go to the Homeless World Cup





	the Sheen Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know this si for the writers month prompt sports

“Ok, Crowley just move a little to the left, and stay.” Crowley did as he was told, but not without some grumbling. 

"What am I, A fucking dog?" his protests fell on deaf ears.

Getting his phone out, and turning on the camera, Aziraphale slipped into character and began to film. 

“HELLOOO, Michael sheen here, and it’s day six at the homeless world cup!”

Aziraphale began to point out everything that was going on around him. 

“And here we have circus skills, amazing, and the sun is shining. Wales is about to play Egypt.” 

He cheered on what was his character's home team. “Are we going to see another Dragon Attack? I hope so.”

“So we have football. Tonight we have the joy formidable on the music stage and in the Beven Tent- “ Aziraphale began to run “Come with me!” 

He pointed out that there was going to be a podcast in that tent later that night. 

Turning around, Aziraphale pointed out his favorite part of the entire event. 

“ We have some crepes!” his entire face lit up. “Crepes, ohhh special place in my heart. They’re over there.” 

He signed off after encouraging everyone to come down to enjoy the event. 

Aziraphale turned to see Crowley staring slack-jawed staring at him.

“What the fuck is that, Angel.”

Aziraphale blushed. “It’s my character. I created him to both entertain the public as an actor and to be a blessing to everyone that he meets. As well as being a bit of fun when I get bored.”

“You created a whole Welsh Actor so you wouldn’t be bored?” Aziraphale just nodded as Crowley started with an unreadable look. 

"It' really fun to be on this thing called twitter with Michael's fans, the things they say are... well, something else. Oh! and there's this website called Archive of our own where people write the most marvelous stories...I read this one the other night where-" Crowley cut him off before he could go any further

“Where did the beard come from. And the curly hair?” Crowley motioned toward the featured that Aziraphale had miracled onto himself before filming. 

“Oh, those were just created as a disguise.” He went to wave his hand to miracle them away again, but Crowley stopped him mid-wave. 

“Don’t you fucking dare get rid of that beard.” And there it was, what Aziraphale couldn't read on the demon's face he could read now, it loudly and clearly said ‘lord forgive me for I am about to sin.’

Aziraphale’s face turned scarlet before took the wrist that he was still clutching and began to drag him away. 

“Crowley, where are we going?”

“We are going someplace private so I can punish you for holding out on me and so we don’t scar any small children.

Aziraphale made a promise to himself to get caught in the “Sheen Disguise” more often after that day.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, as always and let me know what you think!
> 
> thanks, @tv-saved-the-teenage-girl for reading my terrible grammar skills and late-night rushed writing.


End file.
